


where did i put my boxers?

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Mild Smut, Swearing, bestfriends, big dick michael, face fucking, kinda dirty talk?, mild hair pulling kink, this is lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"did you see where i put my boxers?" </p><p>luke just shook his head, because yes he knew where he had put them but michaels dick is way too precious to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where did i put my boxers?

**Author's Note:**

> this is lame but ive been wanting to write and ive had no motivation so heres just a little muke blowjob!!

luke knew this was going to end up happening, so he doesn't really have an excuse as to why he was acting like he was. he knew michael was taking a shower, he knew that they were bestfriends enough to be naked in front of each other to change clothes. but luke was still wide eyed and red faced. 

maybe it's because his bestfriend is hot as fuck, and his dick is big and out in the open, hanging between michaels legs as hes walking around, looking for where hed laid his boxers from earlier. 

luke has seen michaels dick multiple times, but he hasnt actually got a good look at it like he was now, while michael was searching around the room in which he ended up pausing with his hands on his hips-facing luke.

if luke wasnt staring already. 

"did you see where i put my boxers?" 

luke just shook his head, because yes he knew where he had put them but michaels dick is way too precious to hide. 

"yes luke, that is a dick. my dick. every male has one," michael smirks when he realizes what luke was so focused on.

"its-" 

"its what? a dick? yeah it is, and youve seen it before."

luke shook his head, eyes finally breaking its stare away and flicking up to michaels face. he honestly has no idea whats taken over him. probably the lack of orgasms in the past week since hes been staying at michaels- he just knows hes horny as fuck and michael had a huge dick. and its still soft.

"its uh-" his eyes fall back to it, "its big."

he can see michaels hands fall from his hips to his side, and then they were coming closer and luke thought he was just so horny that hes tripping but no- michaels walking towards him. and his big dick was getting even bigger the closer he got.

"thanks."

luke was more than relieved that michael didn't punch him in the face. he looks up and chuckles a bit, nervous. "that was weird, sorry," he apologizes, but still looks back down at his bestfriends dick. it was so close to him. 

"nah, s'alright. but if you think thats big.." michael kind of trails off when he realizes luke zoned out again but luke could hear him, especially since he was talking about his dick. 

"i do think its big."

"..then you should see it when its hard. gets even bigger." 

lukes eyes probably bursted out of his head. he was almost one hundred percent sure that michael would have slapped him and left the conversation by now..

"oh," he breathed. 

"yeah."

michaels hands go back to his hips while luke lifts one of his from his phone, which he ends up locking and setting aside. 

luke clears his throat after a bit of silence, his hand frozen in mid air. "can i uh-can i make it hard? i just wanna see.."

his big blue eyes look up into michaels and michael would be lying if he wasnt feeling a bit turned on already. hes not even gay, or well. hes never been with a dude, but hed rather have his bestfriend make him hard than some random stranger at a club. plus, luke was pretty hot. and offering. if anything, this is just feeding michaels ego.

so michael ended up shrugging, "sure." 

luke smiles, a sudden confidence rushing over him. michael hasnt stopped him yet. 

he turns a bit and crosses his legs, looking up at michael for a quick second before reaching to lightly touch michaels dick. michael thought it was cute, how gentle and soft luke was being. but like, cmon.

"just-" michael speaks, making luke jump. 

"wha-oh."

michael had taken lukes hand, forcing it into a fist around his dick. and alright, lukes okay with that. hes wanted to do that from the beginning.

he bites his lip and when michael takes his hand back, its only his hand wrapped around michaels dick now. it feels so much different than holding his own dick, especially when he starts to stroke it a bit. his fingers barely wrap fully around it and it makes his stomach swirl that he knows when michaels fully hard that he wont even be able to wrap his whole hand around it.

it twitches in lukes hand, making him jump a little. michael snorts. 

"shut up."

michael smiles but he shuts up. hes half hard and luke cant quite get a good grip, so he uses both hands. the sight has michael moaning softly, biting his lip and breathing through his nose. he lays his hand on lukes shoulder since his arms were just awkwardly laying by his sides, and he just felt like it was appropriate. 

both of lukes hands were twisting and pumping michaels dick, their grip tightening as he goes. michaels getting harder and lukes stomach is swirling with anticipation. its growing in his hands, hes making it do that. hell, hes getting hard himself. 

"this good?" luke whispers after a while, just making sure hes doing okay. 

michael hums, hand trailing up lukes neck to his hair, just gently rubbing circles into the side of his head. "yeah luke, thats good." 

luke smiles, eyes looking up. luke probably shouldnt have looked up because fuck, michael looked so hot. his dick twitched in his pants and he fought the urge to touch himself, wants to make michael feel good. 

michael was hard as a rock, just as luke aimed for him to be. he takes his hands away, watching in awe how michaels dick slapped up against his stomach. fuck, luke was so hard.

"yeah? you like it?" michael teases as luke stares, wiggling his hips and making his dick wiggle against his stomach a bit. luke bites his lip, gulping a bit. "i like it...is that weird?" 

luke just cant help it, hes never seen a dick that big except in porn. but this one was only inches away from his face, and its on his bestfriend. 

michaels thumb is still rubbing circles in the side of lukes head softly. "nah its not weird. would it be weird to ask you to finish what you started?"

"hell no." luke blushes at how eager he sounded, "i mean- no. its not weird." he whines when michael laughs at him again. 

"its okay, im glad youre eager to touch my dick," he teases, but notices lukes face is as red as a tomato and smiles softly, "no but seriously. do you wanna maybe like.. suck it?" 

and if lukes face wasn't already red. not that he was embarrassed though.. because he really wants to put michaels dick in his mouth. if it even fits that is. he nods though, just barely but it's enough to let michael know yes. 

"okay, cool."

"mhm." 

luke wrapped his fingers around michaels hip, pulling him closer so he wouldnt have to move. he was still criss crossed, but michael was tall enough for luke to just bend down a bit and put him in his mouth.

he wraps the hand that wasnt gripping a hold of michaels hip around his dick, heart racing because hes never had one in his mouth before. and god, its so big. the tip goes past his belly button and sure, his own does too but. not like michaels. hes not as thick and long as him. not as pretty as him. 

"its so pretty, mikey," he whispers, more to himself. but michael definitely heard, and luke didnt really care if he did. he should know how much of a pretty dick he has. 

"it would look prettier in your mouth."

michael was smirking when luke looked up at him, and he thinks he needs to double check his sexuality because holy fuck he looked so hot, and he was going to suck his dick, and hes hard from this whole situation. his lips part at what michael just said and michael thought his bestfriend looked really pretty like that. he hasnt noticed before but his lips were so pink and he cant wait to see them stretched around his dick. and his eyes, they were piercing blue. michael kinda hopes luke doesnt look up at him while hes sucking his dick because he might just bust right then.

"im gonna.." he hears right before his dick is being pulled away from his stomach and into lukes mouth. michaels hand moves to the back of lukes head, just laying it there gently and massaging his hair. 

it soothes luke and gives him enough confidence to move a bit, just taking less than half of michael in his mouth before pulling back up to the tip. 

michael watches, his lips parting and little breaths falling from his mouth. he really likes watching luke and how his eyes follow his own movements, like he likes to watch michaels dick disappear into his mouth. michael knows he likes it. 

"thats good luke," he breathes when the tip of his dick pushes the inside of lukes cheek. it looked good, luke looked good. a dick in his mouth, poking at his cheek. michael liked the sight.

luke hums appreciatively and looks up at michael, batting his eyelashes and bobbing his head a bit. michael rolls his eyes but moans anyway, because it felt good. and luke was a good cocksucker, he wonders if hes done it before. and when luke starts to twist his hand and bob his head, michael knows luke definitely had and if not, well then he was born to suck dick. 

luke really likes this, wonders if he can do it more often. his eyes flutter shut and he stops for a second, but michael realizes hes just relaxing his throat and oh fuck, hes taking more of him in. slowly, inch by inch and breathing heavily through his nose. his mouth is stretching wider and his fingers are digging into michaels hips. he can do this, he can take it. 

"oh fuck," michael huffs, the tip of his cock hitting the back of lukes throat. and luke hasnt even taken him all yet. "can you do more? oh shit-" lukes fucking his mouth back down, letting the tip of michael hit the back of his throat over and over and michael has honestly never had this good of a blowjob. 

he pulls off with a pop and a deep breath, saliva trailing from his bottom lip to michaels cock and michael has never seen anything more filthy and hot at the same time. he wants more of it.

"its so big it doesnt even fit in my mouth," luke pants, chest heaving and cock aching and hes already diving back down for more before michael can even think about replying. 

michael groans, jaw slacking because thats just too much all at once. but it was so good, lukes tongue flat on the underside of his cock as hes bobbing his head like his life depended on it. "fucking hell luke." 

lukes eyes are shut and hes shoving his hand down his sweats, working his dick in his boxers like a pro. the sounds give it away, letting michael know lukes getting off to this and if he wasnt close already, he was gonna bust extremely soon. he could already feel the heat swirl in his lower abdomen and its clenching, holding himself back from filling lukes throat. 

it feels like forever until luke comes up for air again, and fuck. michael loved the sound of luke pretty much gasping for air, his eyes hooded and his mouth open. 

"you like it?" michael cant help but ask, free hand coming up to stroke lukes tomato red cheek. 

luke nods eagerly, his hand jerking himself faster. "do you think you can like-fuck my mouth maybe? its okay if-"

"shit," michael grit through his teeth. hes been holding himself back from fucking lukes throat this whole time, "yeah luke. fuck." his mind starts to wander if his bestfriend was gay or not and if he is, why he hasnt mentioned it. but he decides he can think about that later because luke is waiting with his mouth wide open. 

the hand wrapped around michaels dick has fallen back to lukes side as his other slows down in his pants, but he doesnt dare stop because this is too good. getting off from just sucking dick.

michaels hand takes lukes place, holding the base of his dick and guiding it into lukes mouth, where his lips immediately wrap around it once it enters. his eyes are wide and dark when he looks up at michael, waiting for him to do as he asked. which he happily does, bucks his hips a bit. lukes startled, his eyes widening and michael almost pulls out but then luke moans. loud and muffled and his eyes are showing that he wants more. and the way his hand moved a bit faster in his pants gave it away too.

"oh my god," michael breathes, luke fucking liked this. what even is his life right now? he just knows that he likes it, and that luke looks good with a mouthful of dick.

he thrusts again, not stopping this time. when luke starts to fuck his mouth down on michaels dick and meet his thrusts, he feels a hand on the back of his own which was on the back of lukes head. and it took a second for michael to realize what luke was doing and when he did, he's surprised he didnt come right there. he was already so fucking close.

"you want me to pull your hair?"

luke nods, eyes sparkling. and michael doesnt even hesitate to pull lukes hair, making his mouth pull off his cock with a gasp. so much saliva, dripping down lukes chin and making michaels cock shine. lukes eyes flick down to it, eyes squeezing shut and a moan escaping from his rapsy throat at the sight. hes never seen anything prettier honestly. michael tugs his hair harder, deciding luke looked good like that. 

"mikey," he whimpers, and michaels not sure if hes begging for something or if hes close. but when lukes entire body twitches and jerks forwards and his eyes roll back, he knows. 

"holyshit," michael groans, pushing lukes head back down on his dick until he cums, straight down lukes throat until he's coughing and pulling off. hes gasping, cum trickling from the corner of his mouth.

theyre both panting, lukes forehead falling against michaels hip. michaels running his hand through lukes hair, soothing the place where he had pulled tightly. 

"mikey?" luke whispers, hot breath panting against michaels thigh. 

"yeah lukey?"

"you took your boxers to the bathroom."

**Author's Note:**

> looking for boyxboy rp friends :) kik; hmth01


End file.
